Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins
の －レインボー・ルイン |jpname = 虹の古代都市－レインボー・ルイン |phon = Niji no Kodaitoshi - Reinbō Ruin |trans = Ancient City of Rainbow - Rainbow Ruin |image = AncientCityRainbowRuinsLCGX-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Field |lore = This card gets these effects, based on the number of "Crystal Beast" cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. ● 1+: This card cannot be destroyed by a card effect. ● 2+: Once per turn, you can halve the Battle Damage you take. ● 3+: You can send 1 "Crystal Beast" monster you control to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it. ● 4+: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can draw 1 card. ● 5+: Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Crystal Beast" card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. |ptlore = Esta carta acumula os seguintes efeitos de acordo com o número de "Crystal Beast" no seu Spell e Trap Card Zone: ● 1 ou mais: Esta carta não pode ser destruída por efeitos de carta; ● 2 ou mais: Uma vez por turno, você pode reduzir pela metade o Dano de Batalha causado por 1 monstro do seu oponente; ● 3 ou mais: Envie 1 monstro "Crystal Beast" que você controla ao Cemitério para negar a ativação e o efeito de um Spell ou Trap Card e destruí-la; ● 4 ou mais: Uma vez por turno, durante sua Main Phase, você pode comprar 1 carta; ● 5: Uma vez por turno, durante sua Main Phase, você pode Special Summon 1 carta "Crystal Beast" do seu Spell e Trap Card Zone. |itlore = Questa carta prende questi effetti, a seconda del numero di mostri "Bestia Cristallo" nella tua Zona Carte Magia & Trappola: ●1+: Questa carta non può essere distrutta per l'effetto di una carta. ●2+: Una volta per turno, puoi dimezzare il danno da combattimento che ricevi. ●3+: Puoi mandare 1 mostro "Bestia Cristallo" che controlli al Cimitero per negare l'attivazione di una Carta Magia o Trappola e distruggerla. ●4+: Una volta per turno, durante la tua Main Phase, puoi pescare una carta. ●5+: Una volta per turno, durante la tua Main Phase, puoi Evocare tramite Evocazione Speciale 1 carta "Bestia Cristallo" dalla tua Zona Carte Magia & Trappola. |number = 34487429 |archsupport1 = Crystal Beast |mst1 = Cannot be Destroyed by Card Effects |lp1 = Prevents Battle Damage |mst1 = Negates Activation of Spell Cards |mst2 = Negates Activation of Trap Cards |mst3 = Destroys Spell Cards |mst4 = Destroys Trap Cards |action1 = You Draw Cards |summon1 = Special Summons from your S/T Zone |en_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-EN017 - R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-EN045 - R/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-EN168 - C) |fr_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-FR017 - R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-FR045 - R/UtR) |de_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-DE017 - R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-DE045 - R/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LCGX-DE168 - C) |it_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-IT017 - R) Forza del Distruttore (FOTB-IT045 - R/UtR) Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LCGX-IT168 - C) |sp_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-SP017 - R) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-SP045 - R/UtR) |jp_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-JP021 - C) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-JP045 - R) |kr_sets = Duelist Pack 7: Jesse Anderson (DP07-KR021 - C) Force of the Breaker (FOTB-KR045 - R) |wc08_sets = Card Downloads (11th February 2008) |ygo_sets = Pack 44 |anime_gx = }}